Un pas dans la nuit
by heaven's nemesis
Summary: OS, slash Drago change d'avis sur Harry, il s'en rend compte progressivement. juste venez voir.


Auteur : heaven's nemesis

Beta : loupie.

Titre : un pas dans la nuit

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre folle qui a décidé de s'inspirer de la grande J..

Une porte qui s'ouvre. Un pas qui se fait entendre mais pourtant discret. Un regard qui parcourt la chambre. Un homme qui fait une grimace au vue de la couleur des rideaux, des lits et même de la chambre à proprement dite.

Un ronflement l'homme qui se met sur ses gardes, il ne devrait pas être là, il y est quand même. La vie surtout par les temps qui courent est pleine de danger, il faut savoir vivre dangereusement. Mais il faut savoir le faire en étant rusé.

L'homme n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien, et étant leur prince, il était peut être le plus rusé d'entre tous. C'est pour ça que pour Drago Malfoy, rien n'était impossible. Même pas rentré dans l'antre de ses pires ennemis, enfin plus si ennemis que ça, au vu de leur camps respectif.

Que j'explique : Drago Malfoy, comme je le disais plus haut était un beau serpentard de 17 ans. Les cheveux blonds, coupés plutôt courts, bien qu'ils lui arrivent à la nuque. Environ 1 mètre 85, plutôt musclé et doté d'un pouvoir attractif énorme. Il voulait, il avait, personne ne pouvait lui résister, il était aussi connu pour un être un dieu au lit et ce jeune homme étant bi, il ne s'était pas gêné pour explorer toutes les possibilités de sa sexualité, avec tout les plus beaux spécimens de Poudlard. Car bien que la guerre fasse rage à l'extérieur, lui restait à Poudlard ainsi que pratiquement tous les élèves et professeurs et même parfois parents travaillant pour l'Ordre.

En effet l'héritier Malfoy avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de la sottise qu'ils avaient faite en s'alliant à Voldemort, à son ascension. Ce sorcier ne voulait pas du tout le bien des sang-pur il voulait la suprématie sur eux, un sang pur et par conséquent un Malfoy n'a pas de maître. Cela il leur avait rappelé. Conséquence de cela les Malfoy en entier s'étaient retournés du côté de Dumbledore et donc du survivant, du sauveur, de l'élu.

Drago n'avait pas voulu soutenir Potter, il était au début pour rester en dehors de la guerre, cependant un soir il l'avait vu. Il avait voulu monter au sommet de la tour d'astronomie pour prendre un peu l'air et puis aussi il fallait le dire, pour enlever des points aux amoureux qui ne manqueraient pas d'y être. Il y en avait toujours. En arrivant en haut de l'escalier il remarqua que ce n'était pas un couple qui y était, mais Potter. Il semblait méditer, quand tout d'un coup tout son corps se recouvra d'une aura dorée entrelacée de filaments rouges.

Il en aurait rit si l'exercice n'avait pas été si difficile à faire que ça, en fait pouvoir matérialiser autour de soi son aura magique, oui parce que c'était bien ça que faisait le brun, était réservé au plus grand sorcier. Il faisait ça pour ne pas être dangereux, pour se décharger en quelque sorte.

Plus tard un jour où il avait voulu voir son parrain il avait encore vu Potter dans le bureau de celui-ci. Les deux ennemis se faisaient face, rien ne se passais pourtant au vue de leur expression de visage, on ne pouvait que dire qu'ils faisaient quelque chose d'intense et qui apparemment demandait beaucoup de concentration. Pour l'avoir moi-même fait, je savais qu'ils pratiquaient l'occulmensie. Au bout d'un moment il vit Potter jeter un sort sans avoir ouvert la bouche, son parrain étant automatiquement repoussé en arrière.

« - C'est mieux Potter, même votre esprit aussi inutile soit-il est capable de faire des efforts. Cependant vous avez mis beaucoup de temps avant de m'éjecter, ceci-dit vous ne m'avez laissé rien voir. Je pense que nous en avons presque fini, avec ces leçons là. » L'avais-je entendu dire.

Potter ce soir là avait eu un sourire heureux, fatigué mais heureux. De puis ce soir là, Drago avait espionné Harry, il l'avait vu pendant ses entrainements intensifs, ses combats contre les professeurs. Il en avait déduit que Potter avait le potentiel pour vaincre, ne manquait plus que l'expérience pour le maitriser. Mais il l'avait vu aussi, pendant des nuits entières dans la tour d'astronomie. Souvent il méditait, des fois il pleurait, souvent quand il y avait eu une bataille. Drago ne savait pas si Harry lui-même croyait en la cause qu'il défendait avec autant d'acharnement. Mais à défaut d'y croire, il faisait renaître l'espoir. Drago avait alors convaincu ses parents, son père maintenant était lui-même un des profs de Potter.

Pourtant Drago, avait continué de suivre Harry, celui-ci semblait ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Une nuit par contre dans la salle de bain des préfets alors que Drago y entrait justement pour une fois sans envie de suivre Harry, de toute façon il n'eu pas besoin de le faire, Harry était déjà la torse nu, et avec juste un boxer, pour cacher sa nudité. Drago ce soir là en restait pétrifié par le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux, il ne savait pas que Potter avait un physique aussi bandant. L'élu était tout en muscle, il devait faire la même taille que Drago à 1 ou 2 centimètres près, quoiqu'il semblait plus fin.

Drago ce soir là, dût fuir la salle de bain des préfets, sans se retourner et avec en prime une belle érection. Pourtant si il était resté, il aurait pu voir qu'Harry, en plus de posséder un état similaire au sien pour ce qui est de l'érection, arborait aussi un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus machiavélique et satisfait.

Il fut plus d'une semaine sans avoir de nouvelles du survivant, il ne le suivait plus, il ne l'écoutait plus. Pourtant il en avait envie, pour lui Potter était devenu une drogue, une substance qui ne semblait ne rendre accroc que lui. Alors une semaine et demie après l'incident de la salle de bain il en avait assez de lutter contre lui-même alors ce soir là il suivit Potter jusqu'à sa salle commune, et entendit distinctement le mot de passe dit par Potter, il savait qu'il s'était fait griller, et donc décida ne pas le suivre, il reviendrait plus tard.

Il voulait Potter, c'était devenu son obsession, il voulait tout de lui, mais surtout son corps, cependant comment posséder le corps de quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas ? Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'il décida d'utiliser le mot de passe, donné bien gentiment par Harry lui-même. Une fois dans la salle il avait grimacé à voir autant de couleurs qui ne sied pas à sa maison, il avait commencé par se tromper de dortoir, les escaliers s'étaient transformés en toboggan, il en avait déduit avec raison qu'il avait trouvé celui des filles. Il avait donc pris celui d'en face, et se retrouvait maintenant dans cette position, au milieu du dortoir des septièmes années de griffondor à chercher le lit de Harry.

Il finit par le trouver, il était couché en chien de fusil, dans son pyjama trop grand, avec un simple drap le recouvrant, comme s'il s'était volontairement empêcher de dormir en ce donnant froid, il grelottait. Drago le regarda un instant avant de lui lancer un sort de chaleur qui durerait jusqu'à son reveil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne le trouvait pas bandant, comme dans la salle de bain, mais émouvant. En le regardant Drago sentit son cœur se réchauffé, il n'avait pas seulement envie de possédé son corps et son esprit, il voulait aussi son cœur et ça Drago commençait tout juste à le comprendre. Durant toute une semaine encore, il continua de venir le voir dormir mais il l'ignorait dans la journée.

A chaque fois qu'il le regardait Potter avait l'air frustré et en colère, comme si le fait qu'il ne le suive plus le dérange. Pourtant touts les soirs Drago venait le voir dormir, souvent il était dans la même position que la première fois, sinon Harry prenait pour dormir une position semblable a celle d'un fœtus. Chaque soir il le mettait sous un sort de chauffage, et chaque soir il réchauffait un peu plus sont propre cœur au contact de ce démon, qui une fois endormis ce transformait en ange.

Pourtant un soir, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il faisait ce petit manège, tout changeas, le rituel était le même au début, il rentre, lui lance un sort de chaleur, le regarde pendant une dizaine de minutes, c'est là que tout change, d'abord il y les spasmes, puis les gémissements de douleur ce firent entendre, ensuite vinrent les mains qui s'accrochèrent aux draps.

Il décida, alors de s'assoir à côté de Harry, de fermer les rideaux, ainsi que de lancer un sort de silence sur l'ensemble de l'espace délimiter par les tentures du baldaquin. Il ce mit à lui caressé doucement le front et ces cheveux, il sembla alors se clamer un peu, comme apaisé par ses gestes tendres. Cela ne dura malheureusement que pendant cinq minutes. Se n'était plus des spasmes qui agitaient Harry mais de véritables tremblements. Drago décida alors de le réveillé, il commença par le secouer gentiment, voyant que ca ne fonctionnerait pas, il le prit dans ces bras et le berça doucement jusqu'à ce que les tremblements se clame et qu'il sente les yeux de son amour papillonné dans son cou.

La Drago n'osa plus un mouvement de peur de se faire totalement rejeté, cependant ce n'est pas ce qui arriva. Harry referma ses bras autour du serpentard et referma ses yeux en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans son cou, comme un chat. Il semblait être en train de s'imprégner de l'odeur de Drago. Il l'avait reconnu cela était sur, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se dégager des bras de son bienfaiteur. Drago repris alors ses caresses là où il les avait arrêté, une main faisant des gestes circulaire dans le dos d'Harry, l'autre lui caressant les cheveux. Il enfonça aussi son nez dans la chevelure désordonnée de son aimé, elle sentait la pomme.

Puis ces caresses se firent plus oser, elles passèrent la barrière de la veste de pyjama. Harry l'encouragea à continué avec ces soupires de bien être, ainsi qu'avec de léger baiser dans le cou où il était toujours blotti.

Drago se sépara juste assez pour voir le visage d'Harry, celui- ci était-il sur de ce qu'il voulait, pour répondre à sa question Harry passa lui-même ses main sous la chemise du Serpentard. Alors Drago se pencha doucement vers Harry en souriant comme pour ne pas l'effrayé et l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement, un baiser doux, chaste puis le baiser dériva vers quelque chose de plus sensuel, Drago quémanda l'entré des lèvres à l'aide de sa langue, entré qui lui fut vite accorder, leurs langues se mélangèrent, ce retrouvèrent, ce séparèrent, pour mieux se retrouver une fois encore. Ils poursuivirent le baiser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Ils finissent par se séparer Harry a les bras autour de la nuque de Drago et celui-ci tien le visage d'Harry en coupe, comme si il était l'objet le plus précieux au monde, ce qu'il est surement dans le monde de Drago. Ils sont front contre front et se regardent dans les yeux, se sourient. Ils se sont retrouver, ils sont complet. Puis Drago comme ci un signal avait été lancé, ré-embrasse Harry qui souri dans le baiser et ce laisse tomber en arrière emportant ainsi Drago avec lui.

Drago se retrouva donc au dessus d'Harry à l'embrasser comme si c'était la première fois, comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si ils étaient des damnés. Vite leurs vêtements devinrent de trop, ils s'en débarrassèrent donc aussi vite possible que le rendait les caresses que maintenant ils se rendaient, mais aussi leur baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus exigent. Puis Harry écarta les jambes invitant Drago à se placer entre elle, ils gémirent simultanément quand leurs deux érection se rencontrèrent, leurs donnant plus de sensation qu'il n'en avait alors jamais connu. Ils commencèrent alors un lent mouvement de vas et vient, qui déclenchait en eux des frissons.

Pour Drago qui pourtant avait connu, pas mal de partenaire, trouvais cela tellement plus intense, plus fort, plus enivrant. Pour Harry tout cela était purement et simplement inédit, il était perdu dans cette débauche de luxure. Puis vint un moment ou Harry voulu plus que ces frottements pourtant déjà exquis, il le fit comprendre à Drago par des syllabes entre coupé de ses gémissements. Drago lui demanda alors si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, ce à quoi Harry répondit « oui » dans un long gémissement.

Drago présenta alors à Harry trois doigt, lui disant de les humidifier ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire, puis les jugeant bien, les repoussas, alors Drago tout en continuant de se déhanché, fit descendre ces doigts jusqu'à l'intimité de son futur amant pour la masser, puis commença par introduire un doigt, jusqu'à ce qu'a ce que tout les doigts humidifier préalablement soit rentré et que Harry s'empale dessus de lui-même, demandent plus, voulant plus, ce que Drago lui donna en enlevant ses doigts et les remplaçants par son sexe.

Une fois en lui Drago put ressentir la chaleur et l'étroitesse d'Harry, celui-ci fit une grimace sous l'inconfort de la situation ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire et un baiser sur son front. Puis Harry se détendit instantanément après le premier mouvement de bassin de Drago. Leurs corps dansaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, se recouvraient progressivement de sueur, leurs gémissements se firent plus forts eux aussi. Drago continua un long moment sur un rythme lent. Frustrant, autant pour Harry que pour lui-même, il voulait lui faire l'amour pas le baiser comme une vulgaire putain. Cependant quand Harry proche de l'extase le supplia d'aller plus vite, plus loin, plus fort il ne pût s'empêcher d'obéir a la supplique de son amant.

Ils finirent par rendre les armes et atteindre le septième ciel à quelque seconde d'intervalle, Drago dans Harry et Harry entre leurs corps emmêler. Ils laissèrent leurs cœurs se clamer ensemble l'un contre l'autre, Drago toujours dans Harry, ils se sentaient complet, complètement en phase avec eux même. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour comprendre, que tout les deux avaient des sentiments pour l'autres personne qui se trouvait dans leurs bras.

Drago fini par ce retiré avec un gémissement déçu et boudeur de Harry qui avait par la l'impression de perdre une source de chaleur, ce que Drago s'empressa de démentir en ramenant Harry sur lui. Ensemble ils s'endormirent Harry blotti dans les bras de Drago.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé du lendemain, ils n'avaient pas parlé de se que ca impliquerait dans cette guerre qui faisait rage, ni de la réaction de leurs amis. Ils étaient heureux, ils étaient ensembles et pour eux c'étaient ce qui compté le plus. L'amour est le plus beau des pouvoirs. Et dans a l'autre bout du château, un homme nostalgique de ses propres amours, était d'accord pour tout ce principe. Apres tout derrière tout grand homme, il y avait une femme, ou un homme dans ce cas précis, aimant.

Fin.

J'espère que cela vous aura plus c'est le premier lemon que je fais, je voyais ca comme quelque chose d'insurmontable à faire, bah en faite non. Alors surtout dite moi ce que vous en pensée. Toute critique négative ou positive et bonne à prendre pour s'amélioré.

Je tien aussi a m'excuser il reste certainement beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, j'ai essayé dans corriger le maximum, mais ce n'est pas facile de corriger des fautes que l'on ne voit pas, mais j'ai vérifié un max d'accent, d'accord, de conjugaison et c'est a peu prés tout ^^.

En espèrent que mes fautes non pas tout gâcher

Heaven's


End file.
